


Jeux de mains

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Français | French, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Tu as parlé des oiseaux et des abeilles à LJ ? »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeux de mains

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Playing Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/221272) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune). 



« Il n’a même pas onze ans et il jouait au docteur, Michael !

– Du calme. Je jouais docteur avec Vee alors que j’étais bien plus jeune que ça.

– Tu jouais au docteur avec Vee ?

– Bien sûr.

– A poil ?

– ...

– Michael ?!

– Non... Non, pas complètement. On gardait nos pantalons.

– Michael...

– Ou au moins nos sous-vêtements.

– ...

– Vee avait son soutien-gorge. La plupart du temps.

– Michael...

– Ce n’est pas comme si elle avait eu grand-chose à mettre dedans, à l’époque, tu sais.

– Si tu continues comme ça, je vais t’en coller une.

– On était des gosses, Linc ! Les gosses font ce genre de truc. Ne t’énerve pas comme ça.

– Tu jouais au docteur à poil avec ma petite amie, et je devrais rester calme ?

– Tu réalises que ça se passait il y a plus de quinze ans ?

– J’étais sûr que t’avais un faible pour Veronica.

– Et Veronica avait plus qu’un faible pour toi.

– ...

– Dis-moi plutôt si tu as parlé des oiseaux et des abeilles à LJ ?

– Je crois qu’il a de beaucoup dépassé le stade des oiseaux et des abeilles. Et vire moi ce sourire de petit con.

– Tu lui as expliqué comment on fait les bébés ?

– Je crois qu’il a dépassé ce stade-là aussi.

– Est-ce que tu lui as expliqué comment on _évite_ de faire les bébés, alors ?

– Je vais vraiment t’en coller une... »

-=-


End file.
